


Levi Hates Valentine's Day

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Levi Hates Everything [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, First Meetings, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi hates Valentine's DayAll the hearts cut out were everywhere he goes, the flowers vendors on the side walk, and it seems like every inch of the city was a dating spot. It annoyed Levi to the core.And for some unknown reason, Hange thought it was a good idea to force Levi to attend a blind date on Valentine's Day.In the restaurant, Levi's reservation got messed up and he had to share the table with hot brunette who's also waiting for his blind date. They settled that whoever date would arrive first, they would claim the table.As the night stretched, none of their respective dates showed up. Levi hated Valentine's Day. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Levi Hates Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073165
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Levi Hates Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I send you all my love in a form for this story! I hope you like my gift for you in this special day  
> (｡’▽’｡)♡

"Ugh," Levi groaned for the hundredth time.

"Come on, Levi!" Hange hopped next to him with a wide grin on her lips. "I promise! He's a wonderful guy!"

They walked to the Rose Wall Cafe every morning to grab breakfast, usually, Levi would dine alone but this time, Hange joined him. And it was a bad idea, not just Hange joining him but stepping out of his apartment in the first place.

The moment Levi set his foot out of his home, his face fell. 

Fucking Valentine's Day. 

Flower vendors were on the street, shoving bouquets of roses to anyone who passed. Every store window had fucking hearts and cupids on them and couples refused to unlink their hands on crowded sidewalks. 

His mood didn't improve when Hange arrived and started screaming near his ear about hooking him up with a guy she knew. He had no idea how the doctor still had energy left after her night shift.

"Come on, Levi!" She whined. "When was the last time you were in a relationship?"

"Hange, please. Stop." Levi sighed. 

They finally reached the cafe and the raven sat on his usual spot, the last table on the corner, away from the noisy teenagers and the busy business people. Despite the secluded location of the table, Levi had the view from the huge window. He found it entertaining to watch random people go on their business this early in the morning. Some were running while putting on their tie, others were walking their cute dogs, if it was snowing, Levi had an hour of watching people landing on their asses because of the slippery sidewalk.

But, of course, today's different. After ordering their usual serving, Levi saw couples walking, hands lace together and girly usually had huge teddy bears or a bouquet of roses in her grasp.

Levi groaned when a couple met each other and kissed right on his view.

"You know, you're too tense. You need to get laid," Hange casually said while toying with the small potted plastic hedge- it had the shape of a heart- on their table. Next to the fake decorative plant was a tissue holder, also shaped in a heart.

Levi's face was dusted in red while his eyes darted around the cafe. He spotted a few teenagers looking their way on them. "Shut the fuck up! Or at least quiet down!" He hissed at her.

"It's true!" Hange pressed, more heads turned towards their table. "Come on, Levi. Give this guy a chance and also give yourself a chance. Just once."

Levi glared at her. A blind date on Valentine's day? For the raven, it's a recipe for disaster. 

Levi gritted his teeth, noticing the number of people watching their interaction. "Will you quiet down?" He lowered his voice, hoping that his energetic friend would take the hint.

"Why?" Hange cocked her head on the side. "Don't be shy now! You like, what? 30-"

Taking a hand full of tissues from the heart-shaped tissue holder, Levi stuffed it on the doctor's mouth.

"Hump!" Hange immediately puffed the tissues out of her mouth, sending them towards Levi's direction.

"Fuck! Hange! Gross!" Levi hissed quietly but judging by the giggles erupted on the side of the cafe, the group of teenagers saw and heard him. They even had their phones out, cameras pointing their direction. When Levi glared at them, they quickly put away their phones and pretended to be emersed with their conversation. "Fucking brats." He mumbled while he cleaned up their table.

"Does that means a yes?"

"Yeah, wait- what?" Levi snapped at Hange. 

"Oh! I'm so happy for you Levi!" She squealed and took her phone. "I'll send Dave's a text that you'll be meeting in Maria's Best at 8 pm!"

"Hold on a fucking minute!"

But Hange didn't pause for a second to hear him out. For her, that's nothing new in their friendship and it was her only way to get Levi moving.

And Levi did. He was driving to Maria's Best and arrived at 7:40, wearing a pair of slacks, a dress shirt with a navy vest over it. 

Levi faced the receptionist with a deep scowl, even though Hange settled everything and all he had to do was to show up. The raven doesn't want to go on a blind date on Valentine's Day, or any regular day. But Hange had a way with him for some reason, it could be because they were together since elementary and knew Levi inside-out.

The receptionist forced a smile and showed him to his table.

"Here's your table! I'll ask for a waitress to get your orders," the receptionist's cheery voice rang annoyingly on Levi's ear.

"Thanks but I'll flag a waitress later. I'm waiting for someone..." He glanced at the name tag before adding and nodding at her. "Sasha."

"Very well," Sasha gave him a curt nod before leaving.

Levi sighed and pulled his chair when someone did the same on the opposite side of the table. Levi paused and stared at the person in front of him.

Brunette. Tan skin. Big eyes. Impressive height. Well-built. And shit, that handsome face must have belonged to a model.

Levi gulped when the newcomer stared at him in the same manner. 

"Dave?" Levi croaked and almost wanted to kick himself for sounding so weak in front of him. Hange really knew his type and this person in front of him was everything Levi had dreamed.

The brunette arched a brow at him. "No. And I can see that you're not Vivian."

Levi's jaw slacked. The handsome man in front of him was not Dave? Then... Levi blinked and switched his gaze on the tan hand that rested on the other chair.

"Wait," Levi shook his head. If he's not his date then... "This is my table."

"What? No, this is mine. I came here first and I just went to the bathroom," The brunette reasoned.

"I had a reservation." Levi almost growled.

Thankfully the receptionist noticed their banter and swiftly came to their aid. "Um, excuse me, Sirs. Is there something wrong?"

Levi whipped his head towards the receptionist and pointed at the brunette. "He's claiming my table."

The receptionist glared at the brunette, resting her hands on her hips. "Eren, what are you doing? This customer had a reservation." She scolded, voice low that only the three of them could hear.

"What? Connie didn't tell you? I told him that he'll get me a table for today and told me that this my table." 

"B-But Connie didn't tell me anything!" Sasha, hissed quietly.

Levi silently watched them, noting that the two might knew each other. They could be friends and it's possible that she would favor her friend but Levi got a proper reservation. He's not backing down.

"Look," he started, grabbing the two's attention. "I placed a proper reservation." He pulled the chair, took a seat, and glared at the brunette. He may be handsome alright but Levi won't be easily swayed and just back away. "This is my table."

"Of course, Sir! I'll just find him another table," Sasha frantically looked around. Her face drained in blood when she saw that all of the tables were full. "Um."

"Come on, Sash." The brunette sighed. "This is just great. I knew meeting up with Jean's cousin will be all for nothing."

"Um, ah." Sasha glanced at her friend and down at Levi. "I'll go check the books real quick," she smiled nervously before speed walking back to her desk.

Levi huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. He just hopes that Dave would show up soon and the handsome man would finally leave. The raven eyed the tan hand that was resting on the chair's backrest.

"Date?" The brunette asked abruptly, eyes looking at the window.

"Blind date..." Levi answered in a whisper but the other caught up.

"Interesting, me too." He nodded.

Sasha came back with a record book in her hands. Levi waited patiently as the receptionist read the record over and over again. Then she closed the book and bow before them. "I deeply apologized."

Levi pressed his lips in a thin line, thinking that Hange forgot to get him a reservation and he'll be going home with an empty stomach, alone and without a new phone number in his contact list.

"There was a bit of confusion..."

"Connie got me the table?" The brunette asked for confirmation.

"Um, yes and Sir," Sasha looked down at Levi. "Also had a reservation."

Levi closed his eyes, he inhaled deeply and exhaled. This day couldn't get any worst.

"So, um... I'll call my manager, maybe he could help?" Sasha offered with an awkward smile.

"No, how about..." The brunette glanced at Levi. "Let's gamble a little?"

"What?" Levi raised a brow at him.

"We are both waiting for our dates and we both have reservations. How about we settle things like this- whoever's date will arrive first, will claim the table."

Levi stared at him like the brunette had grown two heads. "Are you crazy?"

"I just don't want my friend to get in trouble." The brunette glanced at Sasha.

Levi switched his gaze to the nervous receptionist.

"E-Eren, please..." She pleaded and gave Levi a nervous smile. "It's okay, Sir! I'll just call my manager."

God, she looked like a poor hungry child. Levi hardly pities anyone but for some reason, the receptionist looked so nervous, she was sweating in fear and does her eyes held hunger? If Levi wanted to be a horrible person, he could but, he decided not today.

"Okay, I'll gamble." Levi could visibly see Sasha relaxed.

"Huh, then it's the waiting game." The brunette sat on his chair. "My name's Eren by the way."

"Levi."

"I'll ask the waitress to get you wine!" Sasha's cheery voice came back.

\----

Levi gulped down his wine and glanced down at his watch. It was already 8 and his date hadn't show up. He looked up at Eren. His date hasn't arrived yet, and he was busying himself with his phone.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Levi looked down at his placemat and waited.

8:10 pm.

No signs of Dave. Levi felt his chest grew heavy. He couldn't call Hange at this rate and ask what took his blind date so long because his friend would busy at this hour with Moblit. Just like every perfect fucking couple on Valentine's Day.

Looking up at Eren, Levi's eyes widen as he watched the brunette tapped ferociously on his phone. Eren's angry alright, Levi remained silent and minded his own business.

8:30 pm

Both of their dates haven't arrived yet. Levi glanced up at Eren, admiring the brunette's face. Eren had his brows furrowed as he scrolled on his phone. He's clearly not happy but he's still handsome as ever. 

Did Levi mention that Eren's handsome again? He probably did but the hot guy was straight. Levi tried to recall the girl he's supposed to dine with. Vivian was it? 

Levi looked down at his placemat again with a frown. It's been 30 mins and Dave still hasn't shown up, the raven doubt he would at this rate. He knew this was a bad idea, he's starving and his heart was aching. Not because his date stood him up, but because he got this handsome man in front of him that could never be his. 

He contemplated to leave and give the table to Eren when the said brunette spoke.

"I'm starving," Eren put away his phone and reached for the menu. He flipped it open and scanned the list that was printed on the sheet. 

"I'm leaving," Levi pushed back his chair and attempted to stand when Eren stopped him.

"Wait! You're here, why not order something?"

"I'm not hungry-" Levi paused mid-way when his stomach growled, demanding food. He could feel his face flushed.

Eren laughed and took the menu from Levi's side and offered it to him. "Come on, or your reservation will go to waste."

Levi frowned at the menu. Hange made the reservation, not him so- his stomach growled again and Levi's felt like his face would explode when the people near their tables heard his obvious hunger. 

"Fine." He snatched the menu and dropped back down on his chair. Covering his face until the waitress took their orders.

Both of them remained silent while they occupied themselves with their phones. Levi spammed Hange several times, some were threats towards Dave but a majority of the said threats were for Hange.

"Here are your orders, Sirs." 

They both perked up and quickly put away their phone, all eyes were on their food. They patiently waited for the waiter to set their plates before they dug in like a bunch of hungry tigers.

"Um, ah, enjoy!" The waiter awkwardly smiled and speed-walked away from their table.

"God, it feels like I hadn't eaten like forever!" Eren moaned as he chewed on his food.

Levi felt a nerve in his head explode after seeing the brunette spoke with his mouth was full. Handsome or not, that was bad table manners. He had the strong urge to scold him but who was he to do that? They're nothing but strangers sharing a table.

A few minutes passed, both plates were empty. Levi was casually sipping his water, he had enough wine for today and he doesn't want to get drunk especially when he's driving home.

Eren glanced down at his phone and checked the time. He frowned. They've both been waiting for an hour and a half. He sighed heavily and looked up at the raven. "Sucks, right?"

Levi's frown deepened but he was no longer starving. "At least the food was good."

"Yeah," Eren chuckled. "So, Levi, who set you up? Mine was my asshole of a best friend. Guess, that was a mistake."

"Same. My bat-shit crazy best friend thinks that forcing me to a blind date on Valentine's Day would be good for me." Levi scoffed.

"What?! That's what Jean told me too! That asshole! Argh! I could strangle him right now!"

"You have no fucking idea how much I wanted to do the same with Hange." Levi shook his head with a small smile. 

They spend the rest of the night sharing ideas of how they could torture their best friends. When they got so immersed with their conversation- Eren would vividly describe how he would torture Jean while Levi went all out of his colorful words- Sasha kicked them out of the restaurant.

Eren was beaming at Levi doors closed behind them. "I didn't expect that my night would be so fun today after my date didn't show up!"

"Yeah," Levi nodded slightly. The cold evening breeze hits him hard he started to shiver. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he grabbed his keys. 

"Man! I still wanted to order some cake, I heard they served good cakes!"

"Too bad our conversation was not Valentine's Day friendly." Levi shooked his head and jingled his keys. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Wait!"

Levi turned to properly face him, also a plain excuse to memorize the brunette's face because he knew after this, they're probably not meet again. 

Or he spoke too soon.

"You're really cool, Levi and I really want to eat cake here again. Um, would you like to join me next time?" Eren smiled at him nervously.

"R-Really?" He assumed that Eren was straight but it sounded like the brunette wanted to meet again and not just strangers plotting murder to their best friends. Levi shook his head, Eren did drunk a lot of wine. "You're just drunk."

"No, I'm not!" Eren protested childishly. 

"To me, it seems like you... are?" Levi hesitated. Eren did have a blush on his cheeks and Levi could smell the sinful aroma of wine from the brunette's breath. Levi snapped and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't believe it but he sounded like a perv.

"Can I have your number?" Eren passed his phone. 

"What?" Levi gaped.

"I'm bi." 

And that's what all Levi needed. He snatched the brunette's phone and saved his number. If Valentine's Day was simply spending time with a hot brunette while casually discussing plans of murder, Levi would love it.

\---

"Connie, how many times I told you to tell me when someone in our friend circle made a reservation!" Sasha hissed at her boyfriend over the phone in the break room.

"Sorry, Sasha. But everything's good, right? I mean, Eren probably left already after 8:10." Connie said.

"No, he didn't!"

"What? He stayed? But Jean already told him at exactly 8:10 that it was a prank! I was with Jean and boy, Eren didn't like that based on his texts. We expected that Eren would storm here and strangle Jean to death! But he didn't come! We thought that he just went home."

"Really? Then, why did... Eren... stayed... until..." Sasha trailed off. She recalled the scowling raven who was also waiting for his date that reserved that same table. But throughout the night, his date didn't arrive and Eren was still seating at his table.

"OH MY GOD! EREN IS HERE!" Connie screamed and Sasha could also hear Jean's girlish scream in the background. And then silence.

"Connie?! Jean?! Are you guys still alive?!" Sasha panicked.

"Y-Yeah... We're fine. Eren was... Hey, Jean! What the actual fuck?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Eren... He hugged Jean and thank him a million times with a dopey smile on his face? I don't know but that was plain ass weird! Eren never hugged Jean! That's a fact!"

Sasha sighed and relaxed. Knowing that her boyfriend was fine as well as Jean, she took her bread and bit a huge chunk like a savage. 

"Sasha, what exactly happened in there?"

"Apparently, Eren got himself a date on Valentine's Day."

\----

"Levi!" Hange begged first thing in the morning. She was already waiting at the raven's door like a guilty dog. "I'm so sorry but I gave Dave a load of scolding, I even slapped him, and-"

"Shut up, Hange." Levi rolled his eyes at his friend. He took her hand and dragged her to the street that leads down to the breakfast cafe.

"But I just ruined your Valentine's Day!" Hange whined like a child.

"It's okay, Hange." Levi glared at the very few vendors on the streets and the pink and red hearts that were still plastered on every shop's windows and there were still sappy couples walking about. Levi hated Valentine's Day but recalling his evening with Eren and their recent text conversation- "Valentine's Day... it's not bad."


End file.
